Kingdom Hearts: Version Morsay
by KeyToUnivers
Summary: N'avez vous jamais pensé à mélanger Kingdom Hearts avec les YTP? Moi non plus, et pourtant voilà que j'écris cette fanfic. Classé M car il y aura beaucoup de violence gratuite et poussée.
1. Le rêve de patate

_**(N/A: Salut, salut ! Bon, ça va faire un moment que je veux faire un fic sur Kingdom Hearts en retraçant l'histoire… Mais en plaçant Morsay T2LG à la place de Sora! Si j'ai classé cette histoire au rang ''M'', c'est parce qu'il y aura un langage assez… enfin, vous connaissez Morsay, pas vrai?**_

_**Morsay sera donc Sora, beaucoup garderons leurs rôles tandis que d'autre seront remplacés par des potes à Morsay et des personnages de YTP.**_

_**Discleamer: Kingdom Hearts et Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. **__**Les personnages Disney appartiennent à Walt Disney. T2LG appartient à Morsay qui appartient à tout le monde.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier l'histoire.)**_

I\Le rêve de patate

_D'puis peu, j'fais des rêves d'patates. Mais, j'me d'mande s'ils sont chauds ou j'me fais défoncé._

_Morsay's POV:_

J'pige ni comment ni pourquoi j'tombais au ralenti dans un espace dark. Enfin, j'me suis posé sur une sorte de palier d'merde et il y avait d'sus une image de… Blanche Neige?! Sa mère la pute! Ouf, y a personne ici, cool. Minute, y a une voix qui parle.

_Il y a tant a faire, et si peu de temps_

_Mais ne te presse pas—_

« J'm'en bas les couilles moi! » Fais chier, les voix comme ça, ce sont des trucs de PD.

_Choisis ton pouvoir_

Putain, l'mec il a pas comprit le message! Bordel! Trois cubes sont sortis d'la terre (quel bolet, il ne sait même pas faire la différence entre un palier et la terre.) Sur l'un y avait un couteau, l'autre un couvercle et l'autre un sex-toy. Direct j'prends l'couteau. Nique sa mère c'lui qui vient!

_Quel pouvoir abandonneras-tu en échange?_

Connard, moi j'ai po b'zoin d'un couvercle, ce sont des trucs de PD. Le truc sur lequel j'me trouvais il s'est effondré et j'suis encore tombé au ralenti. Cette fois, j'suis sur le même palier avec l'image de Cendrillon à la place. Ils veulent m'baiser ou quoi avec ces photos pour tapettes.

_Tu vas devoir te battre très souvent_

_Contre ceux qui convoitent to pouvoir_

''Ils viennent quand ils veulent, j'défonce la chatte à leur mères ces jaloux''. Une chose noire est sortie d'la terre, on dirait une peluche, d'autres sont venus. J'en ai niqué un et les autres ont décampé, les tafioles! Ouuuuuch! Il y en avait un qui m'avait enculé par derrière! Sur la vie d'ma mère il va regretter. J'l'ai niqué lui et les autres qui sont v'nus après. L'sol il s'est mis après a noircir, et il m'a pécho. J'me débattais pour sortir… quand j'me rendis compte qu'j'étais sur un autre palier. La tronche de pute que je faisais! Cette fois y avait des cœurs partout. Faut qu'j'me tire avant qu'les flics viennent. Y avait une porte, patate de fou j'sors d'ici. Mais, elle était transparente. Un coffre est apparu de nulle part, je l'ouvre et il y avait une All United Drinks; la meilleure boisson énergisante du monde (juste pour toi mon vieux). Après un tonneau est apparue j'l'ai cassé, il y avait une autre boisson, mon jour de chance.

_Tu étais supposé le prendre et le lancer_

« J'm'en bas les couilles moi! » la porte de merde est devenue plus visible et j'ai pu l'ouvrir. Je m'suis retrouvé à… Cli—an—court! Il y avait tai-tai, dailymochon et k-libre. Tai-tai me demanda se qui comptait le plus pour moi. « Être le meilleur rappeur » évidement. Dailymochon me demanda quel était mon rêve. « Être plein aux as ». K-libre voulait savoir ce qui m'f'zait flippé. « Les keufs et les racistes » à la fin ils se sont bien foutus d'ma gueule, les traitres. Bizzard, j'en voulais seulement à K-libre. J'allais lui défoncer l'cul quand j'étais d'retour sur le palier, cette fois avec l'image de la belle aux bois dormant… Quesque ma main fait dans mon slip? Tiens, encore les bidules noirs. Après les avoir slashé, je montais des escaliers flottant. Le nouveau palier était celui de la belle et la bête…

_Plus tu t'approcheras de la lumière_

_Plus ton ombre grandira_

Meeerde! Un bidule noir, géant cette fois, était derrière moi. J'vais me faire violé ça c'est sûr. La voix n'arrêtait pas d'me faire chier en me disant de ne pas flipper. Avec l'aide de mon couteau, je m'suis battu contre le con. A la fin, je lui ai fait rentrer mon arme dans le cul. Il tomba en arrière l'enculé et m'écrasa. J'étais englouti par les ténèbres.

_**Et souviens-toi**_

_**C'est toi qui ouvriras la porte**_


	2. Cliancourt

II\Cliancourt

_Morsay's POV:_

Putain! Le rêve à la con qu'j'ai fait. P't'être que je ne prends pas assez de AUD… Je me suis réveillé prés de stands de Cliancourt. Tiens, faudrait que j'aille voir la récolte d'aujourd'hui, mais avant je vais m'allonger encore un peu… Une figure est au-dessus de moi « Wesh c'est quoi?! » c'était Kairi et elle se foutait de ma gueule « Morsay espèce de paresseux! » me dit-elle en riant, la pute! « Salope! Tu m'as réveillé! J'rêvais qu'Zehef et Moi on t'avait attaché dans un coin et que— » elle n'me laissa pas continuer et me donna une baffe sur la tête « Surveille ton langage, Morgay! » Zehef arriva pile au bon moment. « Wesh, n'embête pas mon frelon, connasse! » On continua de nous disputer jusqu'à ce que je me rappel que nous devions faire nos provisions d'héroïne… pour les vendre bien sûr. J'ai de boissons énergisantes donc pas besoin de drogues.

Comme j'avais du temps libre, je partis me venger du trio des patates. En commençant par Tai-tai, qui se défendait avec une corde à sauter… et il a fini par se faire sauté. Ensuite c'est l'tour de Dailymochon. Il me lançait des boulettes de merde et je les lui renvoyais dans l'cul. Enfin, le plus taré d'la bande: K-libre le jaloux. Lui, il avait un bâton. Je le lui péta et le lui rentrais dans l'cul pendant au moins une demi-heure. J'ai complètement oublié que je devais trouver du matériel pour construire un stand. Kairi va me niquer si j'lui ramène pas c'qu'il faut. J'ai réussi à voler tous ce dont on avait besoin. J'suis claqué, autant regarder un porno et dormir.

_~Pendant ce temps, dans un château~_

_Cortex's POV:_

Alors, je pars dans la salle du trône TMTC, le roi va écouter mon nouveau tube, ayayay! J'ouvre la porte et je trouve la salle vide, personne n'est là. Bon, comme il en faut pour tout le monde: j'vois pas pourquoi je volerais les gardes sans voler le roi. Je vais lui voler quoi? Voyons voyons. Oh merde! Son chien de bile garde la salle. Minute, il a une lettre. Je la prends et la lit… bordel! Faut que j'en parle à Shlaguetto. Il était en train de dormir dans le jardin. « Shlaguetto! Réveille-toi putain! » Aucune réponse. « DRRRRRAAA! » je lui lance un sort de foudre et il se réveille. « Quesqu'il y a, mon fils? » me demande-t-il « Urgence ayayay! On a un problème, mais ne dit à personne. » « Pas même a la reine? » « Non, pas même à la reine. » « Même pas a Zouzou? » « C'est top secret! » « Salut mesdames! » Lentement, je me retournais pour trouver la reine et ma fiancée qui avaient l'air vraiment curieuses. Le plan discrétion à échoué, ayayay!

_~De retour à Cliancourt~_

_Morsay's POV:_

Aujourd'hui, on va trouver un nom pour notre stand. Je voulais qu'on l'appel ''Cliclic'' mais Zehef voulait l'appeler ''Bolos'' j'avais une idée. « Zehef, on fait la course. Si je gagne, je suis le capitaine, si tu gagne… » « Kairi va me sucer la bite! » « Quoi? » « Celui qui gagne se fait sucé par Kairi » Kairi apparut comme par hasard « Vous faites la course? Je suis l'arbitre alors. Comme d'hab, respecter les règles; vous démarrez d'ici jusqu'à la maison de K-libre puis, vous revenez. » Après le signale, on courait en direction de chez K-libre. Comme je n'respecte jamais les règles, je pris un raccourci. Zehef est beaucoup plus lent que moi, mais je voulais avoir assez de temps pour niquer K-libre en arrivant chez lui. Je fis ça, puis je repartis vers Kairi en croisant Zehef sur la moitié du chemin. J'ai gagné! Maintenant, je suis chaud bouillant autant que Kairi fasse son boulot. Entre deux pipes, elle me dit se que je devais ramener pour le stand. Je partis donc dans la maison abandonnée du coin. J'entendis quelqu'un. « Ce monde a été connecté » « Déso patate, mais y a pas encore d'internet ici » « relié aux ténèbres. » là, je pus voir un homme en capuche. Comme il faisait chier, je me suis bouché les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Ensuite, je retournais ramener les ingrédients de ma recherche. Je retournais ensuite roupiller.

_~Encore au château~_

_Cortex's POV:_

Bon, j'me suis fais pécho sur le coup. Je lis donc la lettre du roi :

_Mon petit Cortex_

_Les étoiles ont été attaquées par des forces inconnues, je pars pour les affronter. Le garçon avec la clef apparaitra au matin. Toi et Shlaguetto devez l'aider. Allez à la ville des Poops pour trouver Mario et lui demander de l'aide._

_P.S: Demande à la reine ce qu'il y a pour diner._

Ayayay! Le roi est partit je n'sais où et nous donne une mission. Shlaguetto et moi sommes montés dans notre engin et avons décollés vers des terres connues… Ou plus précisément tombés.

~Revenons à Morsay, dans sa chambre~

_Morsay's POV:_

Putain, la pipe de Kairi était bonne. C'est quoi ce bruit, une tempête? « Merde une tempête! » le stand va s'écroulé si j'fais rien. Je partis en ville et je trouvais les vélos de Zehef et Kairi. « Quand est-ce qu'il est sortit ce con? » je levais la tête pour voire une boule noire dans le ciel qui aspirait tous. Zehef était sur la place de la ville. Je le rejoignis. « Zehef, où est Kairi? » « Elle vient avec nous, c'est la famille. » il fut ensuite engloutit par les ténèbres. Je faillis subir le même sort quand, de nulle part, une clef géante avec une chaine qui ressemble à une bite apparue dans ma main et me libéra. Les peluches de mon rêve de patate apparurent aussi, mais grâce à ma clef, je les niquérent toutes. J'atteignis la maison abandonnée et elle avait une porte argentée. Je l'ouvris pour trouver Kairi dans un état de victime de viole. La vielle porte verrouillée derrière elle s'ouvrit et une rafale vint l'envoyer vers moi. J'essayais de la rattraper mais elle me traversa comme un fantôme. Moi aussi je fus propulsé à l'extérieur. Je me suis retrouvé au bord d'un terrain et… L'enculé géant de mon rêve était derrière moi, c'est un vrai cauchemar! Je lui ai quand même défoncé l'anus avec ma clef. Puis, le trou noir nous aspira tout les deux. Cliancourt, adieu !

* * *

**Voilà pour cet épisode, vous a-t-il fait rire ou juste rager? Je ne ferais pas de nouveau chapitre sauf si vous me le demandez, les reviews sont faites pour ça non. Ciao.**


End file.
